1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for managing remote copying between storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one technology heretofore used in storage systems, for example, a technology for copying data between the logical volumes of different storage systems, that is, a technology for carrying out a remote copy is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-264973.
A remote-copy mode (hereinafter, “copy mode”) can be any one of a variety of modes. The primary resource type (for example, a network, cache memory, or logical volume) affecting the success or failure of a remote copy or the performance of a remote copy will differ for each type of copy mode.
Also, the status of a resource affecting the success or failure of a remote copy or the performance of a remote copy will vary from hour to hour. Even if there were sufficient resources when a remote copy was initially started, and the remote copy was carried out normally, the occurrence of insufficient resources thereafter will mean that a remote copy cannot be carried out normally.